


I Believe In Action

by Bvnny



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dauntless Faction Initiation, F/M, Fear, Fights, Multi, Original Character(s), Slow Burn (kinda)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bvnny/pseuds/Bvnny
Summary: We live in a world where you fight to stay alive. Others have the easy way out, like Amity, but we are strong,we are brave, we know when enough is enough but we continue to push our limits, why?Because we are DauntlessAnd we believe in Action(I'm horrible at summaries)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaquiline wears a lot of black and shuns a friend

_"It is within herself she will find the strength she needs"_  

_-Anonymous_

The Martins’ day started in a flurry. The first alarm went off at 5:30 A.M. for Kathy Martins. The next at 6 sharp for Derek Martins, soon followed by a 6:30 alarm for the one person who needed to wake up, Jaquiline Martins. Behind her thick oak door, the room was pitch black with crimson accents scattered about, not exactly organized but just enough to satisfy her finicky parents. The alarm continued to ring on through 7, unbeknownst to the teen, whose mother was soon pounding on the door.

        “Jaquiline! Today is the  _last_  day you’ll be able to sleep in like this. Get your  _ass up before you’re late!_ ” Kathy’s stern voice somehow made it through the door. A few seconds later there was a muffled groan and a few shuffling steps before light was seen leaking from under the doorway. It didn’t take long for the girl to be out the door, fully dressed in a black crop top that crossed in the front in the shape of an "X", frayed and distressed black jean shorts, black ankle combat boots, and covered with a sleeveless studded leather vest. Jaquiline grabbed an apple off the kitchen counter and passed her parents as she walked out of the apartment, her mother and father following close behind.

        “Nervous about the test?” Derek asked, falling into step on one side of his daughter.

        “Of course not. I don’t care where they tell me i should go. I’m staying here.”

        “I thought you wanted to gloat if you got Dauntless on the test.” Kathy responded. Jaquiline rolled her eyes, taking a huge bite of her apple.

        “I’m getting Dauntless. Could you really see me in either of you guys original factions?” Jaquiline questioned, keeping her eyes forward as she exited the Dauntless compound with her parents.

        “Well you definitely aren’t smart enough to be in Erudite.”Derek mumbled.

        “And you  _definitely_  don’t willingly tell the truth, so no Candor.” Kathy hummed in thought.

        “Thank you dear parents. I appreciate it  _so_  much.” Jaquiline sighed and tossed her apple core to the side before approaching the train tracks with countless other dauntless born.

        “We’ll be waiting when you get home.” Derek spoke and waved his daughter a temporary goodbye, along with Kathy as the train began to approach.

        Jaquiline gave them a curt nod, pulling her red, orange, and yellow hair away from her face, as to not hinder her running and jumping. All the Dauntless teens began to sprint as the train approached, some clambering onto the fast moving train quicker than others. Jaquiline, being one of the quicker ones, found a spot against the wall to lean on until they arrived at the test site. It wasn’t long before a higher pitched voice rang out above the others alongside a series of “excuse me”s and “sorry”s.

        “ _Ja-Jaquie_! Hey!” The shorter, skinnier purple haired girl tentatively made her way through the crowd in the train car. She wasn't dressed  _nearly_ as heavily as Jaquiline was. Alexandria sported a normal white cropped shirt with the words "Teenage Dirtbag" printed across the top, neither of the two really knowing what this means only that is was a common phrase in the past, with tight fitting black, distressed  jeans, and black canvas lace up shoes. A short sigh escaped the taller teen’s lips as she approached.

        “ _Alexandria._ ” Jaquiline greeted her shortly, not even bothering to look at the meek female beside her.

        “You nervous about the test?” Alexandria questioned, chewing on the inside of her cheek out of sight to the more brash girl before her.

        “ _Why does everyone keep asking me that?_  No Alex i’m  _not_  nervous and i have  _no reason to be_ nervous.” Jaquiline snapped, looking at Alex out of the corner of her eye. The smaller girl shrunk slightly in her gaze and diverted her eyes across the train car, not able to keep eye contact with the more dominant personality of her  _friend_.

        Jaquiline scoffed at her actions and turned her eyes back forward. “The only reason  _anyone_  should be nervous about taking the test is if they don’t know where they belong, and i know for a  _fact_  i belong here. End of story.” Jaquiline promptly ended the conversation by turning on her heel and following along with other Dauntless born who were jumping off the train and running to take their place in the line, leaving Alexandria behind to catch up on her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally posted this story on Quotev and Wattpad and thought i would post it here. I used to make the characters clothing for a visual representation but i think I'm going to just try my best to describe their clothing since polyvore shut down. This is one of my favorite stories to write and i appologize for any spelling errors (i'm horribly dyslexic)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaquiline takes the Aptitude test then takes a train ride with her (not) boyfriend

_"Power is like being a lady… If you have to tell people you are, you aren’t"_

_-Margaret Thatcher_

 

For Jaquiline, waiting in line to take the aptitude test was partial torture in its purest form. Luckily and Unluckily for the teen, she got into line beside her two closest friends Marlene and Uriah. Alexandria was close behind the three but was  _unknowingly_ snubbed by Jaquiline herself.

Hoping to herself, Jaquiline glanced behind her at the skittish girl. She knew deep in her heart that Alexandria just wasn’t made for the toil and torture that would follow if she stayed. She only hoped Alexandria had enough brains to transfer somewhere nice like Amity. Not that she would admit that to herself any time soon, however. Minutes later, Jaquiline was called into the testing room.

        “You are… Jaquiline Martins, yes?”

        “No. Of course i am.” The teen grumbled and dropped into the slightly reclined chair, admiring her reflection in the mirror above her.

The Abnegation woman administering Jaquiline’s test sighed softly while handing the small glass vial, filled with translucent blue liquid, to her.

        “Nervous?”

        “If  _one more person_  asks me if i’m nervous, i’m going to  _deck_  them.” Jaquiline grumbled before gulping down the liquid and closing her eyes, letting the stimulation take over.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Jaquiline immediately sat herself up and examined her surroundings. Standing up and turning, she saw only her reflection, copying her movements.

        “ _Pick one_ ”

Jaquiline spun on her ear, the voice feeling like it was directly behind her, only to see two dishes. One held a chunk of cheese while the other held a knife. Acting on instinct and muscle memory, Jaquiline grabbed the knife and cautiously turned around, hearing a deep growl. Before her, preparing to attack, was a large dog foaming at the mouth. Steadying her breathing, Jaquiline gripped the knife harder as the dog let out a monstrous bark and charged at her. Without hesitation, Jaquiline plunged the knife into the feral animal, backing away as it let out it’s final breath.

* * *

Opening her eyes once more, Jaquiline saw her reflection staring back at her from above.

        “I believe you will be pleased to know your results came back one hundred percent Dauntless.” The abnegation woman smiled pleasantly at the teen.

        Jaquiline scoffed “Of course they did.” she spoke in passing, sliding off the chair and exiting the building without another thought.

After exiting, Jaquiline dashed toward the tracks, hearing a train in the distance. Running parallel to the tracks, she was able to easily pull herself up and into the closest train car easily.

        “Done already?” A voice beside her spoke, causing Jaquiline to gasp in surprise.

        “ _Eric_! Jesus, you scared the  _shit_  out of me.” She sighed, leaning her shoulder against the wall next to him, hand over her heart. A deep chuckle sounded from the older male to her left.

        “Just a harmless question. I figured you would have taken longer. What with all that faction uncertainty swirling around in that head of yours.” Eric smirked, knocking his knuckles against her head. Jaquiline’s face screwed up in disgust as she swatted his hand away.

        “Get real, I’m probably the only Dauntless born who  _knows_  they don’t belong anywhere else.” She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “I can’t even ask you to relate to me at all since you were a transfer two years ago.”

        “Where’s the fun in staying in Erudite” Eric said nonchalant with a shrug. Jaquiline sighed and slumped down against the wall of the train car.

        “Train’s gonna be going faster tomorrow. Just a warning.” Eric advised, leaning his shoulder against the wall, looming above Jaquiline.

        “Weed out the weaklings. Good.” She responded without hesitation.

        “And what if you don’t get on the train, Jaqs?” Eric responded with a smirk

        “Get a grip. I’m more likely to get on the train than you are.” She snorted, landing a rough punch on the leader’s thigh.

        “Hey, don’t test your luck, i might just push you off this train.” Eric laughed, sliding down next to Jaquiline.

        “You wouldn’t do that to me, loser.” Jaquiline replied with a light laugh, shifting to lay her head against the wall behind her. Rolling his eyes, Eric copied her movements, relaxing against the wall until the train made its way back around to the Dauntless compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again sorry if there are any misspells or punctuation errors (punctation is not my strong point). hope you enjoy this though, i was always interested in the faction test.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaquiline zones out the whole Choosing Ceremony and judges everyone on the train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty sure my chapters are painfully short and I'm terribly sorry, i just don't really know how to extend them without making them seem stupid and adding unnecessary details. :I
> 
> And, its been a while since i've read or watched divergent, i don't think all of the leaders of the factions were there for initation but just let me have my moment okay :)

_"Every day brings new choices."_

_-Martha Beck_

 

        Today would most likely be the only day that Jaquiline Martins would wake up with a decent amount of time to make herself presentable.

        With  _slightly_ more time than usual, the teen managed to pull herself into clothing that was a little nicer that her normal attire. After spending most of her time shifting through her rather  _extensive_ closet, Jaquiline decided on a sleeveless fishnet choker top, with a black bandeau underneath, slightly longer black frayed denim shorts, topped with a long sleeve leather jacket and all black canvas lace up shoes that stopped below her ankle. Jaquiline's impeccably dyed hair was left untouched, leaving the red, orange, and yellow dyed hair to intermingle and add to the flame-esque dye job she's had for years.

        “Jaquiline. I thought i told you to wake up earlier?” Kathy spoke up as soon as her daughter waltzed out of her room, tossing the teen an apple.

        “I did.” she responded lowly, taking a rather large bite of the apple. “Can we get a head start maybe? I want to get this shit over with as soon as possible.” She finished, taking another large bite out of her apple before chucking it into the trash.

        “I don’t think you can call it a head start if you’re barely on time.” Derek mentioned, swinging open the door for his family.

        “This whole thing is a waste of time.” Jaquiline walked out, ignoring her father’s words.

        “So much of a waste of time that yours truly has to speak?” Eric showed up, seemingly out of nowhere, causing Jaquiline to flinch.

        “Dammit, Eric! A little warning would be nice.” She groaned, picking up her pace so she could make it to the tracks with time left.

        “Train is faster today remember, Jaqs?” Eric sped up to match her pace easily with his longer legs.

        “Trust me, i remember. I’m way too excited to forget.” Jaquiline responded with a light smile.

        “At least you are. Four isn’t.”

        “And i should care why?” She shrugged, pulling herself onto the tracks, Eric close behind. Some of the Dauntless and soon to be initiates backed away and gave Eric space as Jaquiline rolled her eyes.

        “Scaredy cats.” Jaquiline snickered under her breath.

* * *

        To Jaquiline, the ride didn’t seem nearly as long as it usually did. While on the train, she kept as much distance between her and Alexandria as possible, keeping to Eric and her much closer friends Uriah and Marlene. Eventually, they did arrive and the Dauntless wasted no time in causing utter chaos storming into the building and rushing up the stairs.

        “You excited, Jaqs?” Uriah practically yelled over the hordes of future Dauntless.

        “Only to go back to the compound and eat.” Jaquiline replied truthfully, bringing up a laugh in Uriah.

        “I agree one hundred percent.” he replied as the accumulation of Dauntless slowed to a stop as we all began to file in.

        “See you on the flip side.” Uriah nodded to Jaquiline before splitting off from her to begin to find his place in the line.

* * *

        Jaquiline chose to ignore Alexandria on her way to her place in line. The lesser of the two attitudes was wearing clothing Jaquiline wouldn't even wear on her Death Bed, which was quite apt since she looked as though she was attending a funeral. Alexandria had picked a solid black, off the shoulder, half sleeve crop top and a solid black mini skirt. Her purple hair was brushed and straightened to perfection. Paired with her combat boots, she  _almost_ looked fit to be Dauntless but Jaquiline new better. At the first sign of any trouble, Alexandria was always the first to roll over and show her belly. Jaquiline could ignore her as long as she wanted, she only hoped Alexandria had enough sense to transfer to somewhere more fitting for her former friend, like Amity. 

        During the speeches before the actual transfering of factions began, Jaquiline had to catch herself multiple times before she fell asleep standing up. Every year before this when she had to watch all of this, she ended up falling asleep against one of her parents before they jostled her awake in annoyance. Jaquiline, quite frankly, blocked out most of the people before save for two. First was Alexandria who, against Jaquiline’s wished, cut her hand and held it over the hot coals, staying in Dauntless. Next was just as appalling, if not more so than Alexandria. Beatris Prior, a  _stiff_ , after many seconds of deliberation chose dauntless. Jaquiline almost recoiled at the thought of a girl from abnegation joining Dauntless. After Jaquiline shook off her shock and anger, she folded her arms over her chest and chose to ignore everyone until her own name was called.

* * *

        “ _Jaquiline Martins_ ”

        As her name was called, Jaquiline began a confident stride up to the platform. There were no hesitations in her actions as she cut her hand deftly and let her blood drip onto the steaming coals. Her bandage was an afterthought as she ran back to the cheering Dauntless crowds. If you looked close enough at their leader, you could almost catch a hint of a smile.

* * *

        As soon as the ceremony was dismissed, the Dauntless were out of their seats and booking it to the tracks, Jaquiline was crowded by faster Dauntless while being closely followed by Uriah and Marlene.

        “She’s making me nervous.” Marlene joked as they climbed up onto the tracks, Uriah pulling himself up last.

        “Jaquiline, are you being creepy again?” Uriah huffed, fists on his hips as he faced the shorter female.

        “ _No way_.” she huffed, “Just excited for the train, kinda wish i knew the numbers. I want to know how many people don’t make it.” She smirked, turning to eye the Stiff who was one of the last transfers to make it up onto the tracks.

        “So, yes, you are being creepy.” Marlene corrected her with a snort and a gentle shove.

        “If that makes me creepy, then sure i’m the creepiest.” Jaquiline sighed and rolled her eyes.

        After a few more minutes of small conversation the group became alert as the sound of the train became clear to them.

        “Let’s agree this is a tuck and roll situation.” Jaquiline offered to her friends. As they all agreed, they began a mild jog the same direction as the train, along with many other Dauntless born who were used to this routine. As the train got closer, they sped up and jumped into the train with ease as everyone else was clinging to the handles. As the trio stood up and brushed off their impeccably black clothing, they let out a collective sigh. From here on, Initiation had begun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaquiline jumps in a hole and pouts until Eric shows up

_He who is not courageous enough to take risks will accomplish nothing in life_

_-Muhammad Ali_

 

“Fucking hell, guys.” Jaquiline spoke as she examined the jittery and nervous transfers around them.

“They look like a bunch of chihuahuas.” Uriah agreed, leaning his back against the wall of the train car. Jaquiline responded with an amused huff and crossed her arms over her chest, following suit and leaning against the wall next to Uriah. She took this time to internally criticize the new transfers. A few Candors and Erudites, and the one _stiff_ who somehow ended up in the same car as her. She looked borderline horrified and was talking to an Candor who was slightly shorter than her. To her right, she heard two former Canor guys talking to each other, one taller and slightly larger than the other, the taller of the two seemed more nervous than the other who had a shit eating grin on his face.

“Jaquie, we’re getting close.” Marlene nodded towards the open door of the train car.

All the Dauntless born in the car started migrating towards the door, a few preparing themselves for the jump.

“This should be fun to watch.” Jaquiline spoke monotonously, leaning away from the wall.

As the train reached the Dauntless compound, Dauntless born and the braver Transfers began to jump from the swiftly moving train onto the gravel covered roof of the Dauntless compound. Jaquiline, Uriah, and Marlene were among the first few people to jump from their train car, quickly followed by other transfers and dauntless born.

Eric was waiting in front of the entrance, dauntless born and transfers separated into two groups in front of him.

“I’m so excited to listen to Eric talk for thirty minutes, aren’t you guys?” Jaquiline

“Aww, Jaqs, i thought you would _love_ to hear your _boyfriend_ talk for that long.” Marlene teased as they walked towards the crowd of dauntless born.

“Haha very funny, you know he would chuck you off the roof of the compound if he heard you making fun of him like that.” Jaquiline smirked, pushing her way to the front of the crowd as Marlene hesitated and paled slightly.

“Glad to see you back, Jaquiline.” Eric spoke, almost as an afterthought as he had watched the smaller girl shove dauntless born out of her way to be at the front of the crowd.

“I was unaware there was even a chance of me going somewhere else.” Jaquiline responded quickly, as to not give the newly arrived Uriah or Marlene a chance to quip something suggestive at her. A hint of a smile appeared of the leaders face and disappeared as soon as it came. With all the Transfers and Dauntless born finally gathered, Eric began his speech.

Jaquiline, as much as she cares for her faction, could not bring herself to pay attention to anything coming out of his mouth.

“So how do we get in Dauntless. Is there a staircase or something?” someone in the Transfers crowd spoke up.

“Fucking Candor.” Marlene mumbled.

“You jump, idiot.” Jaquiline replied, leaning forward to glare through the crowd of transfers.

“Jump?” another voice spoke, most likely to themselves and Jaquiline rolled her eyes.

Walking forward, she stepped up onto the makeshift railing and pointed down.

“There’s a big ass hole in the roof here. You get up. You jump. Only a dumbass could mess that up.” She crossed her arms once more as Eric bit his lips together in mock irritation that Jaquiline knew was amusement.

“Get down, a transfer should go first.” Eric calmed his internal struggle and slapped the back of Jaquiline’s calf, forcing her off the railing.

“Fine, but hurry it up. We don’t have all day.” She leaned her lower back against the railing and gestured for someone to step up. After a few minutes of annoying silence, the stiff was the first to step up.

“You’ve gotta be shitting me.” Jaquiline groaned, earning another smack to her arm from Eric.

The stiff walked closer to the raised ledge, beginning to strip herself of her jacket.

“Take it off stiff.” A voice called from the crows, followed by a few chuckles, “Put it back on.” He spoke again quieter as the stiff began to lift herself up on to the ledge.

Jaquiline watched her with eagle eyes as she struggled to get herself fully upright, and crossed her arms to prevent her from attempting to push the stiff down. After what seemed like hours the stiff finally jumped down into the hole, entering the dauntless compound. After a moment, Jaquiline heard Four’s voice from the bottom call out

“ _First jumper, Tris.”_

Before anyone else could even think of walking forward, Jaquiline pulled herself up onto the ledge with ease.

“Uriah, Marlene, we’re jumping together.” She looked over her shoulder at the two who seemed confused.

“Uh, isn’t it just supposed to be one at a time?” Marlene questioned, taking a hesitant step forward.

“Yes.” Eric grumbled, his arms crossed.

“And i don’t care, come on.” Jaquiline urged, motioning them forward.

With all three of them finally standing on the ledge, Jaquiline turned her head to the side to Uriah.

“Hey try not to land your fat ass on me, savvy?” Jaquiline smirked before throwing herself into the pit, Marlene and a slightly irritated Uriah following quickly after.

* * *

 

After what felt like a million years to Jaquiline, all the transfers were finally in the compound. After being separated into transfers and Dauntless born, the transfers were led off by Four to be given a tour of the compound. The Dauntless born were led off by Lauren straight to the mess hall to stay until dinner.

After a while, transfers started to trickle in, throwing their old faction clothes into a fire pit. Jaquiline swiveled in her seat, scanning the cafeteria.

“Looking for prince charming?” Uriah snickered across the table before beginning to stuff his face with food.

“Another comment like that and all you’ll get is a fist in your face.” Jaquiline retorted without even having to turn to look at Uriah. He all too well knew the look she had on her face. It was the same face that kept any of the new transfers from sitting immediately next to Jaquiline, and just happened to send chills down Uriah and Marlene’s spines despite them being her closest friends.

“I do hope you realize that he is a leader, Jaqs. He doesn’t have any obligations to hang around you all the time.” Marlene spoke before also beginning to dig into her food. Jaquiline rolled her eyes and huffed and finally turned forward in her seat.

“You both annoy the shit out of me.” Jaquiline huffed, ripping her food to pieces with her fork instead of actually eating.

“If we annoy you so badly then why do you _allow_ us to hang around.” Marlene joked, granting a snort from Jaquiline.

“You know good and well all the other Dauntless born hate my guts.”

“Well at least she’s self aware.” Eric’s voice suddenly joined the fray. Uriah and Marlene stiffened up as he dropped himself into the seat next to Jaquiline.

“Took you long enough…” Jaquiline trailed off, dropping her fork onto the table with a clatter.

“With good reason, I was talking to Max about you.” Eric relaxed his posture, throwing his arm around Jaquiline’s shoulders as she tried to recoil at his words.

“You were talking… to Max… about me?” She spaced her words out as if she was trying to comprehend what she was saying as she said it.

“Don’t worry, all good things. I’ll have to give you all the gruesome details later.” Eric subtly nodded his head towards four, who was sitting at the table with the stiff. Jaquiline barely caught Four glance at Eric and herself before responding coldly to something the stiff had said.

“Not my fault he always has a stick up his ass.” She replied crossing her arms and leaning her elbows forward on the table.

A few feet away Max motioned with his head for Eric towards the stairs to the catwalk above the cafeteria.

“That’s my cue i guess”, Eric grumbled as he stood. Before walking away he leaned over to Jaquiline’s shoulder, “Remember i still have things to fill you in on, Princess. Don’t be too late.” He stood and shook her head with his hand.

“Unnecessary.” She hissed, hurrying to adjust her hair.

“Well aren’t you two the perfect couple.” Uriah waited to quip until he was sure Eric was out of earshot.

“You’re on _thin fucking ice_ Pedrad.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaquiline drinks with Eric and almost sleeps in

We fear violence less than our own feelings. Personal, Private, Solitary pain is more terrifying

-Jim Morrison

After loitering around the Dauntless-born bunking rooms, Jaquiline decided she was sick and tired of sitting around. It was late enough to be past curfew and most of the initiates were already asleep. No one noticed Jaquiline silently slip out of the room. 

Jaquiline let her feet guide her, the empty halls of the Dauntless compound echoing her footsteps. It wasn’t a long walk to Eric’s apartment, but it wasn’t exactly short either. She almost had half a mind to drop by her parent’s apartment just to say hello, but the less ammunition her brain had for her in stage 2 the better. 

“Jaquiline.” A voice spoke behind her making the girl in question flinch.

“Eric! God, a warning world have been nice.” Jaquiline spun on her heel, facing the larger male. 

“That was my warning.” Eric chuckled, speeding up momentarily to catch up to her, “you heading to mine?” Jaquiline nodded in response, beginning to walk in sync with him.

* * *

 

Inside Eric’s apartment, Jaquiline immediately went to the couch, dropping onto it with a huff. 

“You want a drink or something Jaquie?” Eric chuckled, pulling what looked like alcohol out of his kitchen cabinet. 

“You know i can’t “ She rolled her eyes, dropping her head back onto the couch.

“Don’t think i asked if you could.” Eric’s voice got slightly louder as he approached Jaquiline. With a small groan, Jaquiline reached her hand out without taking her head off the back of the couch. With a small laugh, Eric handed her a glass and sat down next to her. 

“So what did you need to talk to me about?” Jaquiline spoke and fully sat up and turned her body toward Eric.

“It’s about this first stage of initiation.” He said slowly, tapping his thumbs against his glass. Jaquiline groaned loudly and put her glass to her lips and drank half her glass. 

“No trust me, it’s pretty good. For you anyway.” Eric reassured, gently placing a hand on her knee. 

“It better be or you know i’ll beat the shit out of you.” Jaquiline sent him a glare over the rim of her glass.

“Well how does being guaranteed first in stage one with the dauntless born sound?” Eric raised his eyebrows and drained the remaining contents of his glass.

“Sounds good, please continue.” Jaquiline set her empty glass on the table beside her. Eric smirked, copying her actions and setting his glass aside.

“Well i had a meeting with Max and we both agreed that stage one of initiation is absolute unbeneficial to you at this point,” Eric crossed his arms over his chest as Jaquiline nodded in agreement. “You’ve surpassed expectations of fighting at this point. Max and myself decided it would be beneficial for you to skip stage one and instead assist me and Four train the transfers.” At this Jaquiline raised her brows. 

“You want me to help train the transfers?”

“I do think that’s what i said.”

Jaquiline nodded silently, chewing on her bottom lip. 

“I mean you can one hundred percent decline. You don’t have to.” Eric reassured.

“No i want to,” Jaquiline looked up at Eric, “I just wanna know. Do i get to, like, boss them around?”

A smile slowly started creeping its way onto Eric’s lips. 

“Of course you do, you idiot. And if any of them get smart with you, i’ll just have to dish out some corporal punishment.” Eric laughed and hooked his arm around Jaquiline’s neck, pulling her into his chest and roughly messing up her hair.

“ _ Eric! I swear on my life i will murder you in your sleep! _ ”

* * *

 

Jaquiline was woken up the next morning by a large hand on her shoulder and Eric’s bare chest in her face. Recoiling in surprise, Jaquiline rubbed her eyes messily and mutter a sleepy “hello?”

“It’s morning, princess. And you have about… ten minutes to get back to your bunk and make yourself presentable.” Eric stood back to his full height and tugged the blanket he placed over Jaquiline the night before off. 

“Ten fucking minutes?” Jaquiline sat up and continued angrily rubbing her eyes. 

“Sorry ‘bout it, Princess. Get your ass up and back to the bunks to get ready. You know i’ll drag you out half naked if i have to.” Eric crossed his arms over his chest, and with that statement, Jaquiline took off running.

* * *

 

Jaquiline hiked up her distressed black shorts and finally entered the training room with one untied heeled boot and the cross in the front of her shirt under her ribs was twisted. Her flame dyed hair was haphazardly thrown into a messy ponytail. Jaquiline rolled her eyes to herself as she saw Four sitting on a platform in the middle of the room. Wordlessly Jaquiline walked to the platform and set her untied shoe on it to tie it tightly. 

“I know about this arrangement, by the way,” Four finally spoke as Jaquiline finished her knot. “I think it’s stupid but i can’t really argue with Eric, especially when it’s about you.” 

Before Jaquiline had the chance to retort, Eric finally entered, automatically ending all conversations between the transfers that Jaquiline ignored on her way in. Four sighed deeply and stood as Eric made his way to the back and sat heavily on the platform as Jaquiline followed suit. 

“Initiates,” Four called out, pulling everyone’s attention to him, “The first thing you will learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second is how to win a fight.” Four stepped up to a table, grabbing guns to pass out. Turning to look back at Jaquiline, he shot her a glare, “Help would be appreciated.” Rolling her eyes, Jaquiline copied his actions, handing out guns to transfers on the opposite side of the room. 

“Thankfully,” Four continued, “If you are here, you already know how to get on and off a moving train, so i don’t need to teach you that.” Four spoke loudly to all the initiates, looking them all in the eye as he passed them.

“In Dauntless, we believe that preparation eradicates cowardice, which we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear.” Jaquiline spoke, walking back to the platform and sitting down, bringing a knee to her chest.

“How’d you know that?” Four questioned, turning his head to send her a look.

“I’ve read his paperwork.” Jaquiline shrugged and nodded towards Eric. Shaking his head, Four continued, “Each stage of initiation is intended to prepare you in a different way. The first stage is primarily physical; the second, emotional; the third, mental.” Four nodded as he spoke. Jaquiline stood and grabbed a gun of her own. 

“I’ll fire one round for you to observe.” Four spoke before facing a target with his feet apart and back straight. His shot his the target dead center before turning to the transfers and motioning them to their own targets.

“Jaquiline and myself will be around if you need help.” Four spoke to all the transfers.

Jaquiline stuck her gun in the waistband of her shorts before shooting the transfers a cheshire grin, “Have fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been so long since i've updated and i feel like i spent like 5 hours on like two sentences. Its really not a lot and im sorry about that. I'm sure other authors feel that too when you've been writing for like a whole day and felt like you've written a whole book when its actually like a paragraph TT.TT

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story on Quotev and Wattpad and thought i would post it here. I used to make the characters clothing for a visual representation but i think I'm going to just try my best to describe their clothing since polyvore shut down. This is one of my favorite stories to write and i appologize for any spelling errors (i'm horribly dyslexic)


End file.
